


A lesson

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Fingering, Jensen is 17, M/M, Slight underage, Student!Jensen, Teacher!Jared, over a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared remembers when he used to be respectable, but that was before Jensen Ackles walked into his class, sucking on a sucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at the clock, Jared let out a little sigh and shuffled papers on his desk again. It was after school, but he still had to be here for a parent teacher conference. It wasn’t that the student in question had misbehaved, sometimes these things were just mandatory for when students didn’t get all their homework turned in. Though he wasn’t sure how he was going to feel talking to this particular students parents.

Jared could remember when he had been a respectable man, when he was one of the most proper teachers around; He didn’t ever soft core swear in class. That all changed when Jensen Ackles walked into his class. The first thing Jared had noticed was his bright green eyes, then his plump pink lips that were stained a little red from the sucker he was sucking on. For the rest of class Jared kept sitting down, so he wouldn’t reveal his very big erection. It didn’t help matters when Jensen winked at him on the way out. And no one needed to know he ended up jerking off in the employee bathroom to the thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

As the weeks went on, it didn’t get any better, Jensen would do anything and everything to make Jared shiver. More times than not he ended up sitting down for the whole lesson. Then things changed when Jensen came in after school one day. He didn’t even say anything, just closed the door and then climbed in Jared lap. Jared can say he really did try to tell Jensen no, but there more the boy wiggled on his lap and kissed at his mouth, dissolved his resolve pretty fast. That was the first day in a long time that he came in his pants.

Things after that just kept going, they would meet after school and trade kisses, then blow jobs, then Jensen begged Jared to fuck him. And how could he say no. Once or twice they even met in a motel room over the weekends, Jensen claiming to be staying with a friend.

Tonight though, he had to be teacher like and really needed not to get distracted.

Hearing foot steps, he straightened up his papers one more time before moving to stand, sitting down though when Jensen came into the room.

“Jensen? What are you doing here and where are your parents?” He asked, trying not to squeak when Jensen crossed the room and straddled his lap. “Jensen”

“I just wanted to see you, kiss you before they got here” Jensen said in a hurry, kissing Jared as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Jared tried his best to object, but he never could ignore the feel of Jensens lips against his, the way he kissed was out of this world. Gripping his hips, Jared licked his way into Jensens mouth, earning a low whimper from the younger.

“Wish I could suck you, want to so bad” Jensen said, panting against Jareds lips.

“You have to get out of here though, your parents” Jared was cut off by another kiss from Jensen.

The younger was still clinging to him, their tongues tangling when they heard the sounds of a couple coming up the hall.

“Jensen, go, now”

“I’ve got a better idea” He smirked, giving Jared another kiss before sliding off Jareds lap and under the desk.

“Jensen” Jared hissed, but it was too late as the Ackles walked in.

Giving his best smile, Jared shook hands with both of them when they were close enough and took seats on the other side of the desk.

“Hello Mr. Padalecki” Alan Ackles said. “I wish this was under a little better circumstances”

“Yes, we wish we could tell why suddenly Jensen has been lacking so much on his work for this class” Donna said, frowning.

“Well sometimes a student just doesn’t understand something that’s going on, we see it a lot in math, and they just start to lag and then” Jared let out a cough as hands suddenly started undoing his pants. “Sorry about that, then they just think it’s all pointless”

He barely caught Alans answer of ‘He always seemed to like math though’ as his cock was pulled out of his underwear.

“Well he could be getting distracted” He pulled into the desk a little more as Jensen started licking the head of his cock. “With people around him”

“Maybe, he always was a social butterfly” Donna mumbled. “Does he misbehave in class a lot?”

“No” Jared said, choking back a moan as Jensen took him into his mouth. “He never makes a fuss”

It took everything in Jareds power not to reach down and pull Jensen off as Donna was asking about what they could do.

“Well, you know kids” Not theirs very well, seeing as he was now rolling Jareds balls in his fingers, sucking on the head. “If parents try to tell them to do better, they just roll their eyes”

“Do you think you might be able to try then?” Alan asked, thankfully looking at his wife and missed the way Jared twitched. “Maybe see if you can get him to do more?”

“Yes, he does seem to speak highly of you, but then doesn’t do your homework” 

Jensen seemed to be tired of Jared ignoring him and was putting more into his efforts, making it even harder not to just moan out loud.

“I can give it a shot” Jared said, trying to shift his hips as Jensen started just on the head again. “And maybe see if I can come up with some extra credit assignments”

He could feel the vibrations of Jensens throat as he got a kick out of that statement, seeing as a lot of teachers took what Jensen was doing as 'extra credit’.

“That would be wonderful and maybe some tutoring?” Donna said.

“Tutoring?” Jared let out another little cough as Jensen started playing with his balls again, tapping them lightly each in turn with his fingers.

“Well if you suspect that he isn’t getting something”

‘Oh he’s getting something alright, a nice punishment for this’ Jared thought as he could feel sweat starting to pool on his lower back.

“Yea, seeing as he never comes home on time any way, maybe it will keep him out of trouble” Alan said, nodding his agreement.

‘Yea, sure, all that will do is give him MORE of a reason to stay with me after school’

“I think I can try to arrange that with him, maybe a few days a week after school to get the extra credit done” Once more Jensen gave a hard suck on his cock, making Jared wish so much this meeting was done. “Or maybe even meeting at the library over the weekend”

“You are such a kind man to off, Mr. Padalecki” Donna said, her eyes sparkling.

‘Sure I am, or maybe I’ll pick a day the library is closed and OH it was just easier to go to my house, I have books there anyway. And a bed’

“It’s no problem at all” Jared smiled, though he could tell it probably looked strained.

“Well I think that’s about all we had to discuss then” Alan said, standing and shaking hands with Jared, Donna following suit.

“Yes, we won’t keep you any longer” She smiled and they made their way out.

Jared waited before he couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore before reaching down, hand molding to the back of Jensens head.

“You are such a naughty boy” He growled, his hips thrusting up into Jensens mouth, the younger moaning.

“Doing that right in front of your parents, did you want to get caught? Make me moan and then have them suspect that something’s going on, then finding their precious little social butterfly under there, my cock in his mouth”

Jareds thrusts were getting a little more uneven as Jensen moaned more around him, the vibrations going to his head.

“Fuck, going to come down you throat, make you swallow it like the little bitch you are”

With a few final thrusts, Jared came with a groan, still holding Jensens head as he swallowed it all. As he came down, he pulled Jensen off of him, watching as the younger fixed Jareds pants and then climbed back in his lap.

“You liked it” Jensen said, whimpering as Jared kissed him.

“You almost exposed us”

“I told you I wanted to suck you, you know how hot that gets me”

“I do know” Jared smirked, groping where Jensen had come in his pants.

Jared kissed him a few more times before slapping his leg a bit, making Jensen get up.

“Tomorrow after school we are going to start your extra credit tutoring, you are going to start doing your homework or you don’t get anything from me and come see me tomorrow before school”

“Before school?” Jensen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You’ll see” Jared smirked, pulling Jensen into one more kiss before telling him to leave. A plan nearly done forming in his head. Jensen was going to get pay back for today, that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down in another class, Jensen wanted to scream as his cock nearly hit another desk. It just wasn’t fair. Sure the stunt he pulled yesterday was a little mean, but his was just plain cruel.

When he had arrived in the morning, he went and saw Jared like the teacher had told him to, expecting to get some extra credit stuff; or at best a few kisses. So he was more than shocked when Jared had pulled him into the back room of his classroom and pressed him against the wall. As he had kissed him back, he couldn’t help but moan and whimper when Jareds hands started to undo his pants and pull out his cock. That was a plan he could could for sure get behind, until Jensen had felt something tighten around him. When he had looked down, he groaned and tried to beg for what he didn’t know yet. But Jared just told him to hush and that at lunch he was to come and see him again. Then he just re-did Jensens pants, gave him another kiss and shoo-ed him out of the office.

So here he was, stuck in Science class with an uncomfortable hard on and one hour left before lunch. He was just praying that Jared took pity on him.

“Ah, Mr. Ackles, how nice of you to join me for lunch” Jared said, an hour later when Jensen slipped into the back room.

“You are so not funny” Jensen mumbled, as he closed and locked the door.

“Well you weren’t very funny yesterday, so I think I have the right to be” Jared smiled, motioning for Jensen to come over.

When he got close enough, Jared moved him so he was sitting on the edge of the desk in the room. Opening his pants, Jared licked his lips at the sight of Jensens flushed cock, at the way it twitched being in the open air.

“Now, how do you think this should go?” Jared asked, stroking Jensens cock a few times, the younger moaning low in his throat.

“You take this thing off me and let me come?” Jensen suggested, though the look in his teachers eye told him something else.

“I have a better idea” He smirked, leaning forward and licking the head of his cock.

Jensen let out a whimpering moan as Jareds tongue licked around the head, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves before dipping in the slit. For a moment he tried to reach and grab Jareds hair, though a look from the man made him drop his hands. It didn’t take Jensen long at all before he started whimpering, begging for Jared to do more, to let him come. The elder hummed in the negative, before sliding nearly all of Jensens cock in his mouth, before going back up to the head. He repeated this action until Jensen was quivering on the desk, his head tilted back and his mouth open wide in a silent moan. Pulling off for a moment, Jared got his finger a little wet before going back to what he was doing, his finger finding Jensens hole.

“No, please, just let me, fuck” Jensen cursed as Jared finger sunk in, thrusting in and out.

“I don’t think so” Jared said, after giving Jensens cock one more suck.

“Please, I’ll be good”

“Oh, I’m sure you will be” Jared smiled, his finger tip finding Jensens prostate and wiggling against it.

“Fuck, Jared” Jensen whined, his hips jerking.

“Now, I know you’re going to be a very good boy”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm” Jared said, pulling his finger out and cleaning it before pulling Jensen to stand so he could fix his pants.

Once they were he pulled him to straddle his lap.

“And how do you know that? How do you know that I’m not just going to go and take it off, jerk off in the bathroom”

“Well, because if you still have it on, didn’t take it off or get off when school’s over”

“Over?”

“Yes, over. If you can wait until then, you will get a very special treat”

“And what would that be?” Jensen asked, nearly sure it really wouldn’t be worth it, this was killing him.

“Well, it will involve us back here again, I’ll take the cock ring off”

“Ok?”

“And then you will get to bend ME over the desk” Jared smirked, watching the way Jensens eyes widened.

“So you’re saying”

“If you can keep being good for me, keep the cock ring on until then, I’ll let you fuck me. Think that’s a good enough reward after all this punishment?”

Jensen found himself nodding.

“Good, now why don’t you turn around and eat your lunch, while I have some more fun?” Jared smirked.

Jensen whimpered a little, but turned so he was sitting on Jareds lap, pulling his food towards him. As he started eating, Jared fondled him through his pants, kissing the back of his neck. It was going to be to long before school ended.

After lunch Jensen was glad he didn’t have gym anymore, though his math class was in the afternoon. Some part of him was worried that Jared was going to be more mean and make him get up in front of the class for some reason. But the elder didn’t, just went about teaching, barely even looking at Jensen. Though part of him was sure that was because he didn’t want to pop his own erection. After that Jensen had English which all they were doing was watching a movie, so he was able to let his mind drift. He messed around in his locker a bit longer after school, trying to make sure that most of the students were gone before heading back to Jareds class room. Upon getting there, he shut the door and bit his lip when Jared got up and headed into the back room. Following him, he dropped his backpack inside the room and squeaked a little when Jared picked him up and pinned him against the closed door.

“So how was the rest of the day?” He asked, a smirk lingering on his face.

“Horrible, remind me never to do anything you don’t like again” Jensen mumbled, though sighed happily when Jared kissed him.

“And as long as you remember that, we’ll be good. Now, have you been good?”

“Yea, it’s still on”

“Good boy” Jared smiled, kissing him again, feeling Jensens erection through the pants.

Letting him go, Jared tugged off his own shirt and then Jensens, making sure to quickly lock the door. After ridding Jensen of the rest of his clothes, he stroked Jensen once, before undoing the little ring. It took a lot for Jensen not to just come, especially after all Jared put him through, but there was something he wanted. Removing his own pants and underwear, Jared kissed him once more before moving to lean over the desk. As Jensen got closer, he could see the light reflecting off Jareds hole, already wet.

“Got my self all nice and ready for you” Jared said, smirking at the already blissed out look on Jensens face.

Spreading Jareds legs a little more, Jensen held on to one of his hips, the other reaching down. He knew that Jared would have gotten himself nice and ready, but he needed to feel it, needed to feel inside of him first. Pressing two fingers in, Jared moaned, his forehead resting on his arms as Jensen pressed his fingers in and out. Soon enough he had enough playing and wanted to be in him. Pulling his fingers out, he wiped the lube on his cock before starting to press it into his teacher. Being in him was more pleasure that Jensen had ever felt, he was tight and nearly to hot and it was almost to much. By the time he bottomed out, he was already so close to coming, but he held it back with everything he had. When he had a little more control over himself, he gripped both of Jareds hips and eased himself out before thrusting back in.

“Mmm you feel good baby. How does it feel?”

“Fuck, just fuck, so amazing” Jensen whimpered, starting to thrust at a faster pace.

Jensen knew that he wasn’t going to last long, though he really wanted to make sure that Jared got off first. He was just about to reach down when he saw the cock ring sitting on the desk. Smirking a little, he grabbed it, Jared to busy in his own pleasure to even notice. What he did notice was when Jensen snapped it around his cock.

“Wha?” He said, moaning again when Jensen hit his prostate.

“Wanna, wanna ride you after I come, want you to come in me too” Jensen moaned, pressing his forehead to Jareds back.

“Ok, fuck, ok” Jared gasped, moaning low in his throat as Jensens thrusts sped up more.

Jensen still didn’t want to end so soon, but when Jared squeezed his inner muscles around him, that was it. He came with a moan of Jareds name, hips flush together as he rode out the after shocks. Pulling out, he let Jared turn over and move more on the desk, grabbing the bottle of lube. Not wasting any time, Jensen climbed over him, kissing him deeply as Jared reached behind him. He was still pretty loose from when he had fingered himself the night before, hoping sex would be on the menu at one point today. So it didn’t take long for Jared to get him worked open, then slide his cock into him after popping the cock ring off.

“Ride me baby” Jared said, making Jensen sit up a little more.

Jared could still feel Jensens come trickling out of him as Jensen started bouncing and rocking on his cock. Even with his teenage stamina, Jared knew he wouldn’t be able to get another erection out of him so soon. Instead he just focused on his pleasure, and when Jensen begged for him to come, he did.

Lucky for them Jared had been planning what they were going to be doing, so he had a towel ready. Once they were cleaned as best they could be and dressed again, Jared sat on the desk and pulled Jensen to him between his legs, kissing him.

“Still think I’m mean?” Jared asked, wrapping his arms around Jensens waist.

“Yep, but I think if all the days you’re mean end like that, I could deal with it”

Jared just smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
